


Wonwoo Realizes Things

by JaneDoe098



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Allegory, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe098/pseuds/JaneDoe098
Summary: A drabble compilation of Jeon Wonwoo realizing things





	Wonwoo Realizes Things

"But that's the problem with her machine, Jeon--she runs on kinetic energy," the professor explains as if it's been obvious all this time. "She has to work and work and work and work and work to no end, because when she stops, it all becomes potential energy. And she can't be started again."

As if on cue, the machine meets the end of the wall, tries walking pass it. He's about to come over and make her turn to her right, but the professor tells him to wait. He watches her stop for a second. Then her lights go out, her head hanging low as if she had been shut off. 

"That's strange," the student mumbles as he processes this, still determined to justify the brilliant piece of work--if the professor could only see it! 

Jeon Wonwoo turns to his professor and answers, "Unless acted upon by an external force."

He takes the machine and turns it away from the wall, twisting the knob attached on its back twice and she whirs into life again, lights blinking as if about to go out again but still, nonetheless on.

"Unless acted upon by an external force," the professor confirms. 

Wonwoo thinks he's proved himself to the professor, proud that he's able to prove the machine's beauty. He looks up at the man only to be met by a sad smile. The professor says, "It wasn't enough, was it?" 

They turn to the machine once more. It's stopped again. Nothing was blocking its view, it's tripped over nothing and had a simple task ahead. Wonwoo tells the professor it's easy, he'll just have to turn the knobs again. And he does. Once, twice, thrice, five times for good measure. 

Her machine whirs again, still blinking, but less than the first one. Wonwoo trusts that there's enough kinetic energy for the machine to pick up on and finish the course now. 

But there isn't. Forward comes easier problems, tedious tasks, but the machine just stops midway. Unable to finish. Running out of kinetic energy. 

So he tries again. Seven turns. Ten turns. Fifteen turns. Twenty. He decides he'll stop at twenty. He doesn't. He turns the knob one more time because the machine stops just a few steps from the finishing line.

The professor looks through all this, patiently waiting for his student's machine to finish its course. "You see now, Jeon," he starts to explain. "People acquire machines to make their tasks easier, to save time. They won't be spending their time to fix a machine when they could just buy another one."


End file.
